Deals With the Fox
by AndrogynousOne
Summary: Taken in by Legion for one reason, the courier soon learns that Vulpes has his own intentions for her. So much smuttyness.


Courier Six was unconscious for the majority of the trip. She woke up at The Fort in one of their makeshift tents on a mattress with her arms and legs wrapped in duct tape. She was alone except for two guards outside. "Hey," she called them. "Don't ignore me, you assholes!" She rolled onto her stomach and wormed her way to the exit of the tent and continued to go as though they would simply let her worm away. "Hey, hey look at me! I'm escaping," she laughed, still going, even as Legionaries walked by her, doing nothing since she obviously was not going to get anywhere. One of the guards finally went to retrieve her when she was by the gate and brought her all the way back to the tent. "Hmm, square one," she sighed and began trying to worm away again.

This time she was caught by Vulpes who dragged her to the back of the tent and sat on a mattress next to her. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked, moving her hair out of her face. She shook her head to put it back.

"I'd rather not think about it."

"It's not all that complicated. We need your help and you've yet to give it to us."

"I'm sure there's a reason for that," she scoffed. He took the ripper off his side and rested it on his lap.

"Do you know what happens to our female slaves?"

"The same thing that happens to you," chortled Six as though she was about to tell a joke. "They get fucked by Caesar."

Vulpes rolled her over onto her back with his foot and stood up. "Tell me, Courier, do you enjoy helping people? You must or why else would you do it with no reward?"

"Why ask if you know the answer?" she grumbled.

"We save the innocent from the wicked. It's no different. Our methods are just more sadistic than yours."

"Did I look like I needed saving?"

"We don't always know what we need and you'll soon come to see that I did deliver you. You're here to assist the Legion because right now, we need you. I, in turn, will be assisting you. Returning the favor, so-to-speak."

"Fine. What do I do?"

"For now, you just answer a few questions."

"Okay."

She was fine with what seemed like a long list of questions a doctor would ask to find out if you had symptoms of anything, until Vulpes started asking her if she ever had any kind of sexual activity with anyone.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"The answer is no but I'm starting to wonder if your boss even knows about this."

"Don't." He left the tent quickly and went to see Caesar.

"You've taken long with that Courier. Has she agreed yet?" Caesar asked.

"Not yet."

"Then why are you here?"

"She is still distant and has not been willing to trust me with too much information," lied Vulpes.

"Then make her trust you. We need her on our side."

"What if… my method of convincing does not go down well?"

"Then we write her off as a loss and turn her into a slave, so try not to get it wrong. She can be a very strong asset."

Six heard some gunshots not too far from where she was and immediately raised her head to look up. The men guarding her tent ran off and she could hear Veronica and Arcade's voices. She was about to call out when Vulpes came back to the tent. She hesitated for a moment and then decided to call to them anyway. Vulpes tossed her onto his shoulder and left The Fort before anyone saw them.

He stopped in an old unused train station and sat her on a counter as he paced the room for a moment. "Still need my help?" teased Six.

"No. You have fulfilled almost all of your end."

"So then… you owe me now?"

He finally stopped and turned to her, nodding slowly. "Yes. I do. Since you are in no position to bargain, you get what I give you."

"I don't get it. What did Caesar want from me?"

"He wanted the Platinum Chip but you got the better of me."

"I did?"

"Yes. You took the ripper from my side. Yet since you're so kind, you spared me," he approached her and she tried to lean back away from him. "But not before I ravaged you." He rested his hands on her thighs and slid them up the skirt of her mercenary charmer outfit.

"You're lying to Caesar? You used his want of the Platinum Chip just to get to me? What about loyalty and all that shit?"

"I am being loyal. He will not see it that way just yet. I have the Legion's best interest in mind but he will see it as betrayal."

"So much for morality," Six rolled her eyes.

"Courier, do you find me desirable?" Vulpes asked quietly, though he sounded apathetic to whatever her response might be.

"No."

"Why not?"

She thought about it for a moment, trying to avoid looking at his face while he pulled down her underwear. "You're evil."

"That… is a matter of perception. Not that it's going to change anything. Your opinion, the opinion of a profligate whore, is hardly of any concern to me."

"Then why did you ask?" He pushed her skirt up and shoved his hand between her legs, rubbing his fingers against her slightly moist slit even as she tried to close her legs to keep him out. She closed her mouth and winced slightly.

"How dare you choose that pathetic, wretch of a man and call me undesirable? Who do you think you are?" He rested his hand just below her neck and slid it down into her bra, pulling one of her breasts out of it.

Six sighed quietly before whispering, "I don't know who you mean."

Vulpes slid a finger inside her warm, wet pocket and pushed her pearl around with his thumb. "The doctor."

"I don't have anything with Arcade," she cringed when he put another finger inside her and started to pinch and pull her nipple. It felt painful yet pleasant at the same time. He pulled the other side of her shirt down with his teeth and even his warm breath on her skin gave her chills.

"Perhaps you have not lied to me about being a virgin. This is all very sensitive." He lowered himself and took her other breast into his mouth and bit her slightly. She gasped suddenly and exhaled slowly as she tried to contain herself. Vulpes pulled his fingers out of her slowly. He allowed her breast to fall from his mouth as he examined his hand. "You have not become as aroused as I would like. Why do you resist? I am doing you a favor."

"What was the point? Earlier, when you asked me all those questions."

"I would not have you if you had been someone else's before. I am doing this for you as a favor and you will be giving me something."

"After?"

"Nine months afterwards." He took the ripper and tore through the tape on her legs. "I will claim the Legion and I need an heir. He must be healthy and it will be a son or you will bear me another and another and another until you give me one."

"You plan to overthrow Caesar."

"That is why it had to be you and not a slave. Caesar will not know it's you holding my heir." He lifted her off the counter by her shoulders and lowered her to her feet. He turned her away from him, wrapped an arm around her waist and held the ripper against her neck. "Go to the mattress."

"Okay, damn." He led her a short way and then pushed her forward onto it and got on his knees behind her. "Ow," she spoke into the mattress. He removed the top half of his armor and was gentle in placing it and the ripper on the floor beside himself.

He flipped Six over and pushed her legs open before him. She could not see him with her hair in her face from being rolled over. "Answer one more question, Courier. Do you think this is normal? Do you think I would normally waste my time seeking the arousal of a profligate whore like you?"

"Ugh, I feel like you're trying to trick me."

"The answer is no. This is a special case. As the mother of my heir, I truly want you to enjoy this." He pulled her legs up closer together and brushed his lips down her inner thigh toward her labia, glistening with the work of his hands. He exhaled slowly over her sex and for the first time since he had met her, he smirked at the sight of her body twitching with even the slightest bit of stimulation.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Six was afraid she would lose it the moment he touched her. She did not want this dangerous man knowing he had power over her.

"I need you to be fully aroused," he admitted. The vibrations of his voice tickled her.

"Why? What does it matter?" she whispered through a shaky voice.

"It matters. Now, pretend to be a good little degenerate. Shut up and accept your reward." He kissed her stomach slowly and left a wet trail of kisses down to her clitoris, kissing it softly. She gasped in a way that sounded more like a quiet scream. Vulpes looked up at her to watch her spasm as he started to take long laps at her moist folds of flesh. He brought one of his hands back up to cup her breast and push it around playfully. His other hand slid two of his fingers into her again to feel how much her wetness had grown for him.

Six had started to hum to distract herself but her body was still very responsive to each of his touches. His tongue joined his finger inside her so that he could taste what he was claiming for himself. After going as slowly as possible to simply torture the courier, he pressed down on her lower abdomen, beneath her naval. This instantly tightened her around his fingers, forcing an orgasm to slam through her suddenly. Her legs shook beside his head and her back arched like she was possessed. Vulpes rose to his knees, still pushing his fingers into her tightening mound, looking down at his work as her body continued to spasm with her mouth frozen open, whimpering slightly.

"Where is all your dignity and pride now? You look like a filthy whore. You look beautiful. I understand this is all new for you and if it was not a matter of the Legion's future, I would stop now but this is too important." He pulled his fingers out of her body, even as it clung tightly to them. They were dripping with her juice, which he sucked off his fingers while he leaned over to push her hair out of her face again. This time, she did not muss it up and turned to look up at him. He stood back up on his knees and calmly removed what remained of his armor.

"Can I have my hands back? They're falling asleep," she informed him, trying not to look down at his erection.

"I may allow it… if you prove I can trust you."

"What do I do?" she wondered, innocently curious.

Vulpes looked down at how hard he was and turned back to her. "You will not need your hands for this task."

"No, I can't," the courier chuckled, blushing.

"Why not?"

"Well, because it's… gross."

"Actually, Legionaries are required to maintain regular hygiene but if you'd rather remain tied, it makes no difference to me. Decide quickly."

"I guess… I could try…"

"Good." He leaned over, pulling her up by both shoulders then grabbed the ripper before standing up in front of her. She turned her head aside and exhaled slowly, mentally preparing herself.

"Have you changed your mind?" Vulpes asked quietly.

"No, I just… give me a second."

"The thing is, we do not have a second. Your companions could show up at any moment and if they come in here, I'm tying them up and making them watch as I defile you. Then I am going to break all the bones in the good doctor's face and making the girl a slave. You need to make a-" Six quickly took him as deep into her mouth as she thought she could. Being a little surprised with herself, she simply stood there, frozen even though she wanted more than anything to pull away and hide her face. Vulpes had nearly gasped when she latched onto him suddenly but he quickly regained his composure and gathered as much of her hair as he could with one hand and held it at the back of her head so he could look down at her. "Courier, your desire to do good is a weakness. It makes you predictable. I like it. Run your tongue under the base of the head and then up the sides. That… is a very good girl."

He thought he noticed something move outside the window to his right but it was too foggy with dust to know for sure. Six noticed him looking away and tried to see what he was looking at. "Focus on the task at hand," demanded Vulpes, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth while still eyeing the window. He felt himself getting a little too excited and pulled her face away.

"How was that?"

"It will have to suffice for now but you show promise. You learn quickly." He walked behind her and cut the tape binding her wrists. She shook the numbness from her hands. Vulpes went to his armor and took a roll of tape from it. "Hold your hands out in front of you."

"What? We had a deal." Though she objected vocally, she held her hands out for him to tape her wrists again but kept an eye on the window as she did so.

"Yes but I am not done with my end of the bargain so I still call the shots. I do not want you thinking you control this situation. Besides, you complained of your hands falling asleep. In front of you will not be a problem." He took her hands in his and closed them gently around his member. "Do you feel me throbbing and twitching?" The courier nodded, almost eagerly. "I will not lie and claim this is sudden. I have desired this since our first meeting in Nipton. There is something very appealing about taking a proud warrior such as yourself and breaking you until you succumb to my will. I want you to watch as I claim you," he spoke very softly but instead of it comforting Six, it felt more like he was threatening her. "Look at me like you are right now. Know that after I take you, no one else can ever have you."

Vulpes took her hands and put them over his head and rested his hands on her ass. "Now, I'll ask you once more: do you find me desirable?"

There was nothing she wanted more than to have him inside her so she simply confessed, "I do."

"Good." He lifted her up and pushed her down right onto his waiting cock. Instead of waiting for her to get comfortable with the feeling, he immediately began thrusting into her, bouncing her up and down against him, not giving her a chance to do anything other than groan with each thrust. "Now, tell me what your status is with the doctor."

"Nothing. He… likes… me. It's… not… mutual." Vulpes turned to the window and stared out at Veronica, daring her to try anything.

Veronica saw Arcade coming down the hill. "Wait, Arcade! This way is a trap. Come on, let's go back."


End file.
